One In a Million
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Former title- "Promises,Prom-misses Alternate Ending." What if Chad hadn't played the techno song? What if he played "One In A Million" by Hannah Montana? One-shot.


Sonny With A Chance

"Promises, Prom-misses" Alternate Ending

Summary: What if Chad didn't play the techno song? What if he played "One In A Million" by Hannah Montana? Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or any characters. Or Hannah Montana.

Sonny's POV

"You're right, Chad. All proms do end in disaster," I said, disappointment practically oozing out of my voice.

"Do they, Sonny? Do they really? You know, I heard, sometimes, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person?" he said. "You're just going to have to settle for me."

He walked over to me, and before I knew it, we started slow dancing. Many thoughts went through my I mean, a lot of thoughts, too many to list. "This is sweet," I said. I mean, it was really sweet. Even better than the time he actually agreed to be my fake date.

"I have my moments," he said, giving that signature CDC smirk, the one all girls fell for. And trust me, I was (And I mentally punished myself for this,) falling,_hard._

"You going to press play?" I asked him. I guess he forgot to.

"Oh, right," he said, suddenly realizing he forgot the music. He started playing the song, and you wouldn't believe what song was playing on his Ipod: "One In A Million" by Hannah Montana.

"Hannah Montana? Really, Chad? Really?" I said, right after it started playing.

"Hey, you can't blame me for liking her music," he said.

So, we continued to slow dance, then Hannah started singing.

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry _

_I mean I knew you were kinda into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_We continued to slow dance, then I did the unexpected. I put my head on his shoulder. I know what you're thinking, but he was really, really sweet right now. I just couldn't stop myself._

_I said pinch me _

_Where's the catch this time _

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances the meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, (whoa, oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_Wow, now I know why Chad picked this song. Actually, I really don't know. _

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work, that wasn't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never been so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_Oh, now I know why Chad picked this song. He likes me, or does he? I really don't know. So we danced to the rest of the song, my head still lying on his warm shoulder. Then he mumbled something that was so quiet I barely heard what he said. _

_"What did you say, Chad?" I whispered. Then he mumbled something that I think was in French. I don't know how to speak French. _

_"I said, Je vous aime, Sonny," he said, a little louder this time. Je vous aime? What the heck does that mean?_

_"What does that mean, Chad?" I said. Then, all of a sudden, I felt soft lips touch mine. Chad had kissed me. Chad Dylan Cooper kissed _me. I couldn't believe what he was doing, and I mean that in a good way, not a bad way. Then he tried deepening the kiss. I also tried deepening it. Then 15 seconds later, we were both gasping for air. Now that's what I call romantic.

"I love you, Sonny," he whispered. Then he locked his eyes into my eyes. I also did the same thing. Darn those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you, too, Chad," I whispered. Then we leaned in for another sweet, but quick kiss. And at last, we danced until the song was over.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered into my ear. I swear that a shiver went down my spine.

"Yes, absolutely," I whispered. Then he kissed me on the cheek. At this moment, I didn't care what my cast mates would think if I was Chad's girlfriend. All that mattered was that we would be together, forever. Sure he was a egotistical, self-centered jerk at times, but he was my egotistical, self-centered jerk. Chad was my one in a million.

So did you like it? Not like it? Just, please be gentle on the reviews; this is my very first fan fiction. Oh, and thanks for reading. I got the idea when I was listening to "One In A Million."

Thanks- Channy321


End file.
